


Until Marriage

by WitchBitxh



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Dorks in Love, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBitxh/pseuds/WitchBitxh
Summary: Mickey wants to wait until marriage. Ian, not so much.-somewhat a 10x11 fill-in-Based on Cam's comment under Noel's post. (Not Mosher)AndThis Tweet
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Until Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iblewupavan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/gifts).



It was early in the morning. Ian had just woken up and looked at the other body in the room. His _fiancé,_ Mickey, in all his naked glory.

The sun barely peeked through the blinds, casting a golden glow across Mickey, who was in a peaceful, deep sleep. The rays hit his face, making his raven hair turn the slightest bit brown.

He was laying with his stomach against the bed, and his head turned towards the redhead. His left hand gripping his pillow, the engagement ring shining.

Ian had smiled when memories of last night passed through his mind.

The fight at the club.

The proposal.

The kiss. _God_ , the kiss.

The copious amounts of makeup/engagement sex.

The post-coital cuddling with their rings on.

The deep sleep they fell into, wrapped in each other's arms.

Feeling like it was time for Mickey's wake up call, Ian crawled over him. Pushing the smaller man's legs apart. He kissed all over his neck and shoulders, nibbling here and there.

Mickey's breathing became harsher. Which made Ian head further down south, smelling his intoxicating scent.

Stopping once he got to Mickey's quite delectable ass, gripping both his cheeks while kissing his back dimples softly. 

The redhead went even further down and nipped at the older man's thighs. Putting sizeable hickeys there. 

Gasps and quiet curses left Mickey's mouth, as he stayed somewhat asleep.

Ian pushed his ass cheeks apart and let out a breath against Mickey's hole. A loud gasp escaping Mickey's mouth.

He went forward and bit at his fiancé's rim before circling it with his tongue.

"Fuck, _Ian_." Mickey moaned lowly, waking from sleep. Shivering when he felt Ian's tongue enter him.

Ian thrust his tongue in and out at a fast pace. Mickey was a quivering mess under him. Pushing his hips up, trying to get the younger man deeper.

Ian moved away for a second, taking a deep breath. He spat on Mickey's hole and dove back in, attacking the smaller man's entrance.

Mickey let out a loud groan, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Ian," he said breathlessly, gripping his pillow tightly.

The redhead let up on his relentless thrusting and moved up his fiancé's body until he was next to his ear, breathing hotly onto it.

"Mornin'," Ian whispered raspily into his ear, voice filled with pure lust and need.

"Ian," Mickey said clearer than before, trying to get his attention. Ian ignored his pleas and nipped at his ear before sucking on it lightly.

"Ian," he said again, but this time with more force. Yet, Ian didn't stop his previous actions.

He went down and kissed Mickey's neck and nipped at the skin there. Before he could go any further, his body was jolted to the side and he fell off the bed.

"What the fuck!" Ian huffed and got up off the floor.

"No sex."

"The fuck do you mean no sex."

"Not until after the wedding."

"We literally had sex five times last night."

Then silence took over......

"Well....better late than never."

* * *

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his shiny silver ring on his left hand.

"What's with the pouty face." Lip laughed as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. "Not gettin' laid"

"Actually, no. Mickey doesn't wanna have sex until after the wedding."

"Didn't you guys fuck last night. I heard you all the way in the RV." 

"That's what I'm sayin'."

Before they could finish their conversation, there was a booming voice coming from outside the Gallagher House. 

"Mickey!" Terry Milkovich screamed through the streets of South Side Chicago. Looking for trouble with his youngest son.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ian cursed, limping to the window. Seeing Terry scream, face as red as a tomato. "Hey, Mickey! Your Dad's here."

"Yeah," Mickey said, rubbing his tired eyes. He left the house with a gun in the back of his pants.

* * *

Ian and Mickey had just gotten home from a long day of wedding planning. The house filled with the silence of the sleeping. Mickey finally felt relaxed after being serenaded at the Alibi. 

They walked up the stairs and went to their room. Mickey threw his book filled with wedding notes onto the nightstand.

"Hey," he softly spoke, looking into Ian's green eyes. Feeling himself become more relaxed than he has all day.

"Hi," Ian replied. Gripping Mickey's neck before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss, lingering there for a moment. 

Before Ian could move an inch away from Mickey's lips, the shorter man pulled him back towards him. Their lips met again in a sweet, loving kiss. Mickey's lips were soft. Oh, so soft. He would never be able to express how fucking in love he is with this man. Ian would end the world to keep Mickey as happy and relaxed as his now.

Mickey started to put more force into the kiss, walking until the back of Ian's knees hit the bed. Making him fall onto it, taking Mickey with him.

Ian broke the kiss and looked up at Mickey, who was straddling his hips. The light from the street lamps hit the side of his face, magnificent blue eyes glowing brighter than usual. "I thought you wanted to wait until after the wedding," Ian spoke, admiring the light freckles that adorn his fiancé's skin.

Mickey pecked the redhead's lips once more before speaking, "I did, but I missed you more."

Ian surged forward and attacked Mickey's bottom lip. Making him gasp and grip the longer hair on the top of Ian's head. He let go of the older man's lip and nipped at his jaw, his lips and tongue traced his neck.

"Fuck." Mickey held a tight grasp on the younger man's shirt. "Ian, take off your shirt."

So that's what he did. Ian ripped his shirt off before pulling Mickey's over his head. Ian's hands slipped under Mickey's pants and boxers, gripping the meaty flesh under them.

Ian flipped them over, hearing Mickey giggle as he did so. He held a firm grasp on Mickey's ass and rolled his hips. Mickey moaned and pushed his hips up. Their clothed erections meeting.

"Take your fuckin' pants off," Mickey breathed, pulling at Ian's belt loops.

Ian got up, hastily pulled his pants and boxers off. Moving all of his attention back to his eager fiancé, who was already getting his clothes off as well.

He jumped back on the shorter man, attacking his neck. Mickey tilted his head to the side, letting out short, shaky breaths.

Ian's hands traveled to every part of Mickey's skin. Touching all his imperfections that made him perfect.

His right hand went lower and lower until it reached Mickey's cock, rubbing against the head in a circular motion. Causing Mickey's to throw his head back against the pillow.

"Shit. Ian," he choked. Ian smeared the precome onto the rest of his length, slowly jerking him. "Please."

"Please what, baby," Ian purred, wanting Mickey to beg.

"Fu-fucking get in me," Mickey cried out when Ian's hand went lower and started rubbing his perineum. He gripped Ian's shoulders tight, nails pressed hard against hot skin.

Ian stretches his left arm towards the nightstand and grabs the lube. He opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

He traced Mickey's hole with his middle finger, then pushed in slowly. Giving Mickey that well-needed pressure, pumping into his intoxicating heat. Once he felt him start to relax, he added another finger and started scissoring.

Mickey was a quivering, moaning mess under him. Nails created a sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. Ian let out a low moan, the vibrations making Mickey shudder.

Ian shifted his wrist, trying to find the right angle. He knew he found his prostate when Mickey cursed loudly and arched his back.

"Ian, Ian. Shit. I'm ready." Mickey gripped Ian's neck, pulling his lips back to his own. The kiss was sloppy and filled with passion.

As Ian moved up the body of the man under him, their cocks slid slickly across one another. Causing Ian to hiss at the godlike friction.

Ian squirted some more lube onto his palm and wrapped his hand around his dick. He bit at Mickey's bottom lip as lined up with his entrance. Mickey's gasp that came next, making Ian feel dizzy.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's hips, preparing for the connection of their two bodies.

The redhead slowly pushed in. His eyes rolling back as the shorter man's velvety walls enveloped his shaft.

He started thrusting slowly, but forcefully. Opening his eyes and looking down, seeing himself move in and out of his fiancé _._

Mickey's choked gasps and moans filled the sweaty room, making them feel as if they were one.

Ian's focus went back to his future husband's face, keeping eye contact as he picked up the pace. He went for Mickey's lips again but they ended up just sharing hot air between them.

Mickey felt every bit closer to ecstasy when Ian rubbed against his prostate. He wanted, no, he needed Ian as close as possible, so he wrapped his legs even tighter around Ian and pulled him in deeper.

Ian groaned, feeling the sweetest heat pool low in his gut. He sped up to an almost obliterating pace, Mickey was practically screaming. 

"Yes, right there, fuck," Mickey screamed.

Ian knew all the signs of Mickey being close, so he gripped his dick and started tugging slowly, but steadily.

Mickey felt his whole body tense. His vision went white as hot spurts of come shot up and hit all the way up to his chin.

Ian kept pumping his cock in and out, getting Mickey through his aftershocks, coming shortly after.

He pulled out with a wince and flopped down next to Mickey. He intertwined their fingers and stared at the shiny ring accommodating his left ring finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ian stared at Mickey as he fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.


End file.
